Fallen
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Anna loved Yoh until the day she saw him with Len. When she saw that she was heartbroken so decided to leave for a week to think things over. When she's away she meets up with Zeke and things get heated. [An old fic]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This was done two-four years back. This has been edited to the best of my abilities, which isn't high considering that I'm crap when it comes to editting. I hope you enjoy this because when I first wrote this I enjoyed doing it. This is also one of the few fics I'll ever finish since it has already been written once before...Anyways, enough of my jabbering and on to the fic! By the way, this is in Anna's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

**Chapter 1: Affairs**

When I look at the clock I notice it was six o'clock in the evening and Yoh still hasn't returned inside. He left 45 minutes ago just to take out the trash and hasn't returned. Honestly, how long does it take to dump out the trash? Not that long. Deciding that waiting was no longer needed because of the fact that my patience was wearing thin and I was about to implode on every little thing, I get up and stretch. After I stretch I stand there for a second and wait to see if I hear Yoh coming in at all. Nothing. Hmph. He's going to regret this. I slide my sandals on and head out to search for him. "This is ridiculous." I mutter to myself as my eyes scanned over my surrounding area. The first place I head to is the graveyard, which is where he is most of the time.

I catch sight of Faust, who was walking in the opposite direction I was which was to the hospital, and walk towards him. Maybe he's actually seen Yoh. "Faust, have you seen Yoh anywhere?" I ask impatiently as I cross my arms and begin to tap my right foot just as impatiently. Faust gazed down at me and shook his head. "No, I haven't, Miss Anna." Growling, I continue my walk to the graveyard as Faust continued his walk to the hospital. Yoh's dead.

As I reach my destination I begin to see two shadowy figures sitting among a tree embracing each other. My anger rose into rage as I figured out who the two were. Oh Asakura and Len Tao. My hands clench into fists as I watch the scene before me. Rage began to well up faster as I stand there to listen to their conversation, though, out of sight. Yoh layed there with Len laying his head on Yoh's shoulder, the Chinese boy playing with Yoh's hair. My gut began to wrench as I watch the scene behind a tree not that far from them so I could hear. "It's a shame we can't do this often." Len said to Yoh sullenly with a sigh. Yoh nods his head and smiles down at the Chinese boy. That was a smile that would secretly make my heart fill with joy.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be hard if I didn't have a fiancee and you," Yoh poked his nose playfully, "It wouldn't be to bad if you didn't care what your reputation would turn out to be."

Len held his nose in the air. "Well, too bad. You have to take me as I am, now won't you."

Yoh chuckled and looked at his watch, a frown spreading across his lips. "I better go. Anna's probably having a fit."

Len sighed and got up, holding his hand out for Yoh to grab. They helped each other up then dusted themselves off. Yoh pulled the Chinese shaman close to his body, pulling him into a passionate kiss, which Len gladly returned as he wrapped his arms around Yoh's neck. The two had to break the kiss after a minute or so then stepped apart from one another. "I love you." Yoh said to him as he layed his head over Len's forehead. Len smiled and whispered, "I love you too." The two gave each other one last kiss for the night, a chaste one, then go their seperate ways, Len walking and Yoh running.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. My fiancee, Yoh, is in love with another. Not just anyone...Len Tao! A male at that! Not that I don't approve of those types of love affairs, it's just that Yoh betrayed my trust by going behind my back and cheating on me. That pisses me off, but not only that, it...broke my heart. Tears threatened to fall, but I forced them back as I began running back to the house.

Once the house was in seeing distance I went to walking pace and tried to walk as calmly as possible as to not cause any suspicion. Sometimes its a good thing Yoh can be foolish. When I get inside I order Yoh to start making supper while I went to the livingroom to pretend to be watching one of my soaps. I heard him hurry into the kitchen and begin to prepare the food. I lay on the floor in my usual position on my side with my elbow propped up and my head in my hand. So many feelings ran through my body. Rage being the main one.

* * *

End of chapter one. I would've changed so much more of it to make it longer, but I like it the way it is. Its an old fic so I kept it the way it was to show how crappy it is. Review if you please. Highly recommend that. Writers like to have reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Chapter 2: On the Road**

The next day at breakfast I ate silently, thinking of a way to get my mind cleared or at least have some time alone to think about things. I needed to think things over about yesterday at the cemetary. Yoh and Len... I never would've thought that things would end up this way. Not in a million years. Taking my last bite of food then chewing it, I head to the kitchen to put my dishes in the sink. I have to get away. I'll just have to tell Yoh that I'm going to see my parents to have some time alone when in reality I'll be elsewhere. My parents aren't exactly loving people so there would be no way that they would want me over.

I head back into the living room and say, "Yoh, I'm going to see my parents. I'll be back in a week max. By the way, make sure the house stays clean while I'm gone so no slacking off."

Yoh gives his usual smile and replies, "Okay. Be careful and tell them I said 'hi'."

Nodding my reply I then head to my room upstairs and gather my things for my trip to somewhere. When my things were gathered I was out the door, walking on the side of the road to anywhere but there. I could drive, but how can I when I haven't even taken driver's training or got my driver's license. Besides, I'm only 14 so I can't have a driver's license anyways.

As I walk time goes by fast and the distance grows further as I continue. Soon I was far away from the city enough to take a break. I gaze at the sun and figure the time to be around noon so I began to set up my lunch and eat.

After awhile of eating I began my trek again, but soon found a van in front of me. I knew the van. It was those annoying girls and behold...I was right. The window rowed down and Sorona showed her ugly self. I could see them all in the car, but the four-eyes wasn't there. "So where's the four-eyes?" I ask with just as big an attitude as ever.

"She went home to take of her mom who's suffering from an illness." Millie informed me.

"Anyways, you want a ride to wherever you're going or not?" Sorona asked, pointing to her van. "I'm feeling generous right now so I'd take it while you can."

I thought about it and took the ride. Once I climbed into the car I told them to start moving, which got me to get yelled at by the ugly barbie doll. Trust me, it was bumpy ride. When they weren't yelling at me they were talking about the other shamans from the tournament a couple months ago, boys, make-up, shopping and more boys. I swear these girls need to get a reality check.

Even though my mind was elsewhere there was one thing in the conversation that caught my attention and that was the mention of Zeke's name. They were talking about how strong he is and where he could be at the moment what he could be doing. They thought he was reigning havoc somewhere else in the world. I think otherwise. I think he is not reigning havoc because he is not one to do that.

Sadly, I have to admit he's more classy than that. They just don't know him as well as I do.

As they were talking about Zeke and I thinking and listening about and of Zeke saw him ahead in a clearing. I grabbed my bag and ordered Sally to stop the car. She slammed on the breaks and came to halt before the Asakura. I got out of the car and stood in front of him, glaring as the other wimpy girls left with their tail between their legs.

I stood before him fearless, glaring at him fiercely as my fists clenched.

End of chapter. Sorry this is so crappy! I really am! I'm just not good with editting an old fanfic. I'm honestly just going with it. If you hate it it's undrestandable, but I did enjoy writing it at one time. The chapters are going to be pretty short because they were never that long when I first write this on paper. Sorry if like long chapters, but that isn't going to happen here.

Reviews would be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 3: Bumping into Zeke**

There was silence between us as we stood there staring and glaring. I don't like Zeke. He hurt Yoh and wanted to be shaman king so he could rid the world of humans and weak shamans. A shaman only world. It's a terrible thing to want and he almost had it if Yoh hadn't stopped him. Plus, he wanted me to be his shaman queen and that continues to unnerve me to this day.

Now, Yoh is shaman king and me...I'm living life the best I can.

"Nice to see you again, Anna. I hear you're going to visit your parents when in actuality you're not." he says starting our little chit-chat.

I glare at him and notice he had that same smile that Yoh always has. He's trying to mess with my head and it's working. "Why are you getting into my personal life?" My temper was getting the best of me.

All he does is smile at me while I lose my temper. Once again there was silence around us. I don't even know why I'm standing here. He was only standing there and when I saw him I told them to stop the car and I just got out. It was a stupid thing to do. After I tire of the silence and glaring at him I take hold of my things and begin to walk away. That is until he stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist. He had a tight grip so I wouldn't get out.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done talking. I already know what happened so it's no use trying to hide it." he said very calmly. Not like me. I was furious so I turned around and slapped him across the face.

"Keep your hands off me before I stick my foot up your ass!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp of my wrist.

He just smirked at that and said, "Then I'll just do the same, which would be a great pleasure to me." With that he hit me, knocking me out.

--

I awoke a few hours later and groaned angrily because I saw Zeke smiling at me. I take my eyes away from so I don't get a headache from his looks and glance around. To my horror my things were scattered. He went through my things! I immediately went to get my things and put them in my bag. I went to my clothes that Zeke was pointing to and hurriedly went to pick them up. That's the last of them, I believe.

There was a whistle that came from Zeke so I took a breath and brought my eyes to him. Oh. My. Gosh. He had one of my bras and panties! I flushed in embaressment as he laughed at me. "Black lace, huh? I like the choice in undergarments." He smirked as I ran to grab it and stuff it in my bag. The pervert.

As soon as I had all my stuff in my bag I was ticked so I decided to ignore the Asakura by grabbing my CD player and put in my Destiney's Child CD. I listened to it, figuring that I won't be leaving anytime soon. Zeke looks at me curiously, probably wondering what I was doing. I just ignore him and listen to the song, singing along with the song and singers.

I kept singing the song all the way through until Zeke took my head phones to listen to the song. When the song was over he gave the player a look that said he didn't like the music he was listening to and then looked at me after he turned the player off. "When are you giong back to Yoh's?" he asked.

"I told him that I was coming back in a week. Got a problem with it?" I reply with attitude.

He smiled at me again, "Not at all. Tell me when you're ready to leave and I'll take you back."

I snorted, but agreed.

End of chapter once again. Bad chapter, but you Zeke lovers must be happy to see him in here? Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

Later that night I watched the fire for it reminded me of myself. I was full of warmth like everybody else and my attitude is like fire. You never know when I'm going to burst or be calm. I just seem more like ice more than anything because nobody needs to know my weakness. I prefer to keep that to myself. I sigh and grab my notebook and pencil then began to write one of my crappy songs.

Again, Zeke looked at me curiously, wondering what I was doing again. I tried to ignore, but failed miserably. I got up and went to sit next him so he could look over my shoulder and then began writing again. He looked over my shoulder and says, "I see you like to write songs that deal with how you feel."

I stayed quiet, laughing softly at the thought of Zeke singing and dancing around in his boxers. "Sorry. I just thought of something funny."

He snatched my notebook and began reading it the songs in. When he was done he tossed it back on my lap. "Your songs are crap. Why do you write them?"

"I don't do this for a living. I just do it to right down how I feel." I replied.

Suddenly he began rubbing my back. He's trying to comfort me? That's actually...nice of him. He knew how I felt. I closed my eyes, "I'll be okay." I leaned on him, shocked myself by doing that, but I felt that I could trust him for some reason. Just as I was, he was shocked by my sudden movement towards him. "I felt heart broken after what I heard and saw that day. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, the tears just didn't want to form."

I started crying onto Zeke, who wiped away my tears. I got so caught up in being in Zeke's arms that I nuzzled into his warmth. Zeke started to stroke my hair and began to get sleepy so I layed on his lap and went to sleep.

--

A few hours later I woke up to find Zeke on a large rock and he didn't have his cloak on over him. I looked at my shoulder to find his cloak was over me, keeping me warm. I couldn't help, but smile, "I guess you're not as big of a jerk as I thought."

"That's because I'm trying to be nice." he replies.

He walked over to me and went under the cloak as well, sitting next to me. I sit up wondering about to ask why he was trying to get so cozy with me, but was stopped when I felt a tongue in my mouth. I was too shocked to respond, but when I got out of it I got into the kiss. The kiss was something I never experianced with before, but this was something that was...I can't even describe it so I'm going to stop trying.

When we broke apart for air I was about to tell him off, but almost like he was reading my mind he put a finger over my lips to make hush. "Don't tell me off for something you enjoyed." He removed his finger and I stayed quiet as he stared into my eyes. He smiled warmly. "Now, relax." He began to start kissing trails down my neck and I began to moan at the feeling.

He didn't stop there either. I would've stopped him, but I didn't want to stop the feeling.

It felt good.

End of chapter. Ummmmmmm...Yeah...Review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 5: Back Home wih Yoh**

It's been a week, so I told Zeke that I needed to go back to my so called "home". While Zeke and I rode on the back of his guardian ghost, Spirit of Fire, we talked. "When's the next time we'll see each other?" he asked me with the same smile he's given me since the first day.

"I guess I'll try to whenever I can. Are you staying at the graveyard?" I asked.

He nods and says, "Yes."

An hour later he dropped me off a block away from Yoh's house in an area where very few people go to. Zeke helps me off Spirit of Fire and holds me tight. "What? Do you want anything?" I asked as I looked up at his face. Bad idea. He wanted to take me again. This, I knew, meant he wanted me to see him tonight before I went to bed. He stared at me, waiting for an answer. Sighing, I said, "I will. I'll come around ten o'clock." With that he kissed me and let me go.

When I got back to the house I wasn't greeted, so I checked for any notes that he may have left. As I went into my bedroom I found a note on my bed. I opened the note and it read:

_Dear Anna,_

_Sorry I wasn't home to greet you, but I had plans today._

_You'll have to cook for yourself tonight._

_Sorry._

_I'll make it up to you sometime._

_Your Fiancee,_

_Yoh_

He can't fool me. He's either with friends or he's with his boyfriend Len. I toss the note into the trashcan and look at the clock. It's almost 5:30 in the evening. I guess I better start cooking my dinner. I head down into the kitchen and start making my dinner: rice, salad, and chicken. As I cook I think about how Zeke helped me feel better, except when he got me angry that one day he kissed me and we...well...made love. Probably a very stupid thing to do. He is a good kisser though.

Once the food is done cooking I take a plate I made for myself and go to the livingroom to eat and watch my soaps. Once comfortable and eating I heard the door open and close with the footsteps of none other than my fiancee coming into the room I'm at. He sits at the table, placing a bag of food for himself on the table. "It's nice to see you back, Anna. How was your trip?" Yoh asked, starting to eat his own food.

"It was okay. My parents are doing okay as well." I answered.

"That's good." he replied.

And that's how the rest of the evening went on and Yoh did the usual until 9:30 at night.

I was getting ready to leave until Yoh caught me. "Where are you going, Anna?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Out for a walk." I replied. Yoh looked at me weirdly and was about to ask another question until I left him with a bookbag. I head to the graveyard where Zeke was and sat on the hill top next to him. "Here's the food I made that was for dinner." I said handing him the food. Zeke takes the food and start eating.

Once he was done he put me in a gentle embrace unlike his rough nature. He's usually really gentle with me and doesn't like to be rough to me unless he has to.

Meanwhile, Len was passing by and noticed two people sitting on the hill top in the graveyard. Once Len got closer he noticed it was Zeke and me. I didn't really care about anybody finding out and by judging Zeke's face he doesn't really care either. Len soon left to his own place to ignore what he just saw. Zeke still had me in his embrace, acting like he didn't want me to go, but I didn't mind. He's so warm and comforting. I don't care about Yoh anymore or that he is in love with Len. I just care about Zeke and me, now and forever.

"Zeke." I said.

"Yes, Anna?" he replied.

"I love you with all my heart."

After I say that he kisses me, but this time I return it to him. The kiss broke and I head back home.


End file.
